LEADERSHIP CORE- Leadership for the SPORE is based on an innovative interdisciplinary model. To address the needs of the projects, experts in ovarian cancer, translational research and genomics have been identified and recruited to serve as mentors for SPORE investigators who are expert in their own fields but less acquainted with other disciplines that are critical to progress in ovarian cancer translational research. Senior leaders with relevant expertise will interact with each other on a variety of substantitive committees to guide the scientific progress of the SPORE. The goal of the leadership core is to act as the foundation for scientific interaction, direction, mentoring, and program development. The senior investigators who comprise the Leadership Core share responsibility for the overall success of the SPORE, including development and use of a substantial ovarian cancer patient population, a specimen repository, and development of tools to reduce ovarian cancer incidence and mortality. The research proposed in the SPORE is translational. Its success is therefore measured by the degree to which it produces useful interventions that have an impact on outcomes. The nature of the research requires that decisions be made along the way about how the research should proceed. For example, which genes and gene products should be selected for development as markers of ovarian cancer or chemoresistance? Which gene products should be selected for possible development as vaccines? If vectors for the vaccines are not working, what can be done to solve the problem? A Translational Committee will address these questions in a collaborative spirit to facilitate the progress of the research projects. The Leadership Core also provides a consultation service. To assist the investigations in meeting their translational research objectives, experts in chemoresistance, translational research, behavior change, and early detection of ovarian cancer are available. Statisticians and mathematicians are also available to work with project investigators throughout the project period. They provide scientific review of protocols, power analyses, consulting regarding appropriate statistical analyses and cost- effectiveness analyses, and methods for identifying patterns of genes.